


Baby's got a secret / Datura II

by Jenchantress_stories



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dean is 21 years old, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prostitution, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam is 17 years old, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenchantress_stories/pseuds/Jenchantress_stories
Summary: Sam has those soft, delicate features and a sweet perky bum. Dean and him use every moment they got to make sweet love. Unfortunately, other's want, too.In other words: This is a collection of ideas weaved into a story. ♥
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bunch of loose ideas and drabbles in my head and decided to turn them into one story. 
> 
> It's kind of a continuation of Datura, but you don't need to read it necessarily. In Datura, Sam used to offer his body to earn some extra cash, ending up with him being abused a few times. In the end, Sam and Dean slept together and were quite happy. 
> 
> If you want to read it anyway: [Datura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683318/chapters/56858002)

###### Baby's got a secret I

After midnight. Dean needs a little break from driving, so he parks the car behind some bushes by the road. Only a few minutes pass between Dean getting out to stretch himself and Dean sitting pants down on the back seat. His head tipped back – he enjoys Sam riding his dick with a steady rhythm, bobbing so hard that the car shakes ever so slightly. 

Sam mewls during his search for stimulation, thrusting Dean's solid dick inside him while rubbing all the right spots. The desperate moans that slip from his brother's lips are the sweetest melody for him. He relaxes and enjoys the service, enjoys the tight hole stroking his cock, how the very tip of it pushes through the velvet insides of Sam. 

The impala fills with pornographic sounds, wet noises due to too much lube inside his ass and inside his own fist that Sam fucks into. Mewling turns into whining like the arousal is too big to handle. The younger one has been hinting for hours that he wanted to ride Dean or being bent over by Dean or anyhow ending up with his dick stretching his entrance wide and painful and good.

With a throaty cry, he cums over his fingers. His hips stop moving as he milks himself, strokes slowly until it's all out and Sam's body is at ease.   
_”Sammy...? You finish me too?”_  
Exhausted, Sam nods and lift his body again, a little less eager, but still in a good speed, because he won't stop until they are both satisfied.   
_”Don't worry, you got me any second... just don't stop now...”_ He groans. After cumming, his brother feels a little tighter, a little more intense, increasing the sensation.   
_”Good boy...”_ Dean whispers as he finally spills, filling Sam up again, adding another layer of cum into his already cream-filled ass. Sam keeps moving as long as Dean's hard, spreading the slick, white fluid everywhere, making himself drip. 

It's messy, but he loves it.

###### ✩°｡⋆⸜

Sam keeps growing, but his sweet face still appears cute and innocent. Dean gave up thinking about how wrong fucking his little brother actually is. How fragile he sounds when he mewls but still begs to be taken harder. His puppy-dog-eyes when Dean deep-throats him, sucking eagerly every drop of cum. 

Now and then John takes Dean along while Sam stays back to research facts and information, reading decades of local newspapers for any clue. Like he did yesterday. Those days and nights feel like an invisible chastity belt. Sam doesn't touch himself during those days, since he wants to be tight and needy for Dean. He loves they way his eyes fill with lust when Sam's wants him, loves how he dominates him and taking charge, ensuring they both find satisfaction in the end. 

Sam feels safe in those moments. The world around him is filled with danger from monsters and humans. He keeps the doors locked, the salt on the window sill, the weapon under his cushion. But when Dean's in charge, there's nothing to worry about. 

3 AM and it's completely dark outside, save for the flickering lights of the motel sign. Just an hour ago, the old man called for an update on information. Dutifully, Sam told everything he knows. John and Dean are only about two to three hours away, but they won't be back till tomorrow morning. If they come back. A dreadful fear that constantly haunts him.   
_What would I do if they don't make it back?_ Is a question he asks himself often since he's nine. Back then, he was scared that the child protective services would pick him up. Now, he's old enough to get a job and settle down somewhere. He could do that. But more realistically, if Dean dies, Sam would waste himself.

###### Access denied I

When both returned, John slept a few hours in Dean's bed, while Dean slept in Sam's bed, therefore Sam slept on the sofa. Before his sons woke up, he left again, following another hunch, another maybe-something. At least, he left a little cash for food and accommodation.

Sam and Dean had breakfast, then Sam got bent over that very same table. _”Love you when you're so tight. Been waiting for this the whole time. Missed stuffing my little brother...”_. Afterwards, they had a shower as well as a long nap in one bed before Sam sucked him off. Dean got up, fucking his face while both hands were deeply entangled in his hair. Dean's pace is rough, but Sam can handle that. He can handle the thick cock pushed down his throat, he can handle the cum smeared over his tongue and lips. He can handle anything he receives from Dean.

_”You're so fucking beautiful.”_ He whispers exhausted as he looks at Sam, lips glossy and red, thick, white drops all over his chin. They take another nap, another shower. 

The sun sets and it's time for dinner. The night rises and it's time for a drink. 

While they enjoy some local beer, they analyse the people around them. The atmosphere is easy. People are laughing, playing some card game without actual stakes or enjoying the football game on TV.   
Dean spots a dart board and begins his classic performance: Acting like an average player, luring someone into the game, tempting him to bet before playing his A-game. Sam watches him. His open attitude and his flawless moves are just perfect.

Sam orders another one for himself while he keeps an eye on Dean chatting with another guy, a little older than himself. The bottle is half-empty when his head becomes instantly heavy. This happened too often to not realise the signs: he's been drugged. Again. With his last strength left, he tries to approach Dean but two strong arms slip under his shoulders, carrying him away.   
_”Dean...”_ is his last, feeble attempt.

Dean feels something's off and looks at his table, finding only a bottle but no Sam.   
_”Fuck...”_  
 _”What's going on?”_ His random acquaintance asks him.  
 _”My brother. Where did he go?”_  
 _”He's probably just taking a piss.”_  
 _”No... I got to find him...”_ Dean runs off.  
 _”Hey! What about the bet?”_  
 _”Keep it!”_

Dean's yelling at the barkeeper, who claims not to know anything, but another customer hints at a room in the back.   
It only takes seconds till the older Winchester kicks the door in, finding Sam with dropped pants spread over a table. It seems that so far nothing happened but it's obvious what these guys were heading for.   
_”Hey, get your own cunt!”_ One complains. Another two minutes pass and both lie whining on the floor. Dean sorts Sam's clothes and carries him out through the back door, unwilling to be seen by the crowd in the bar.   
At the motel, Sam begins to stir. With weak, uncoordinated hand moves, he tries to fight. Apparently he's not aware that he's with his brother. _”No... please, no...”_ Sam mumbles.  
 _”Hey, Sammy, it's me. You're safe.”_  
 _”Please, please no... don't want...”_   
_”It's okay, I got you...”_ Dean sits beside his bed. Head in his hands. This was a close call.

###### ✩°｡⋆⸜

_“Sammy..., you're awake?“_ Dean whispers while spooning him, softly himself closer. Rays of sunlight sneak through the curtains. It's warm and comfortable under the blanket.

A week passed and Dean eventually won some bucks at a poker game, then some more at a pool table.

Sam gives an agreeing murmur, weaving his fingers between Dean's.   
_”I had a wet dream...”_ To underline his confession, Dean presses his solid dick against Sam's perky cheeks, gently rimming.   
_”I saw you, spread out on a bed, completely naked. Your lips were glistening, your eyes seductive. So pretty for me.”_  
 _”I love being pretty for you.”_ Sam's moving his hips a little, rubbing his ass against Dean's hard-on.   
_”I know you do... In my dream, you were sucking on a plastic cock, a little bigger than my own. Your tongue was working on it. So much spit dripping from it. But then...”_  
Slowly, Dean pulls Sam's boxers down, pulls his own cock out. Sam changes his position a little, so his hands can spread his buttocks apart. Dean pokes his hole, smearing his pre-cum on it.  
 _”Then you sat back and pushed that toy slowly inside your ass. I watched every inch disappearing in you, watched you sweet little hole being stretched so wide. You never took your eyes of me...”_

Already panting heavily, Dean grabs the lube from the night stand, slicking his own length nicely.   
_”Did I fuck myself just for you...?”_  
 _”Yes, you did. Just like that.”_ The older one pushes the head of his cock in, then slowly going deeper, like Sam and his toy in his dream. Inbetween, he thrusts a little, before heading further in.   
_”The whole fucking toy disappeared inside of you and you were leaking... With a finger, you wiped the first drops of cum from your dick just to taste it.”_ Dean's hands are on his brother's hips to add another strong thrust. Sam moans.   
_”Did you like what you see?”_  
 _”I'll show you how much I liked it.”_ He rolls Sam onto his stomach and puts his full body weight on him, penetrating a little deeper. His hips are moving steadily, pressing the younger one deep into the mattress. His aroused cries are now muffled by the cushion.  
 _”You fucked yourself well on that toy. Pulled it out to let me see your gaping hole, just to stuff yourself again.”_   
The whole bed is shaking, smashing the head board against the wall, but it seems that the next room is empty. No complains, just Sam moaning incoherently, his hands fisting the sheets. The images of that dream make him drill deep and fast into his brother's compliant body, stretching his tight-gripping hole violently.  
 _”Fuck, then you came... your fingers... feeding yourself your own cum... fuck...”_

Dean comes. Milks himself through it before pulling out. Spreading the cheeks apart, he's staring at the gaping hole in real life for a second. Then Sam turns around, his own spill sticking to his stomach. With soft eyes, his fingertip take a bit it before sucking on that very finger.   
_”I'd fuck you again right now if I wasn't so exhausted.”_

###### Access denied II 

They spent some days on the road, finding a small but buzzing town. Blinking neon signs everywhere. A huge variety of bars with music blasting to the streets.   
_”I'm pretty sure we can gain some quick cash here, Sam.”_  
 _”You know, I could earn some quick bucks, too...”_  
 _”No, Sam. We talked about it. It went wrong too often now.”_  
 _”I'll be super careful. I'll be really picky with my choice.”_ Sam promises, attitude a little pouty. There's still some teenager in him.  
 _”What's so good in sucking stranger's dicks in the first place?”_  
 _”Nothing. I just like it when they give into their desire. There's something vulnerable about them.”_  
Dean sighs. They stretched their last 20 Dollars pretty hard. They don't mind sleeping in the Impala, but they do love a good meal.   
_”Okay, go ahead, since I don't know in what kind of remote area Dad will pull us next and we might need a some extra.”_  
 _”Thank you, Dean.”_ Sam grins.

The bar of their choice looks quite neat. Not completely new but well kept. At first, they'll have a beer as usual. Sam soon exchanges looks with an older guy, maybe in his 40ies. Sam disappears into the restroom, the guy follows suit. _Fucking perv..._ Dean curses under his breath. But Sam returns soon with some cash in his hand. A proper meal and tonight's bill are safe. 

It only takes another five minutes for Sam to repeat the game. With a smug face, he returns.  
 _”You're going for some kind of high score or personal record?”_ Dean's obviously not happy.  
 _”Hey, I'd like to have more than ONE good meal. And I know you do, too.”_  
 _”Okay, now stay put. These guys at the pool table got a good game going and they seem a little buzzed. You stay here. I can't focus when you're out of sight.”_   
Sam grins, agreeing to Dean's request: _”Yes, sir.”_   
He takes half of Sam's earning and heads to the pool table. 

The first game is a classic from Dean's playbook. He does a few good shots, but not quite good enough to win the game. The second game, he does a little better, gaining a knife-edge victory. Of course the two guys smell a big win when Dean asks for a third game.   
But only a few turns into that game, Sam can see on his brother's face that something's not right. 

He just had two beers, he's moves can't be that inaccurate yet. There's something wrong with the way the balls roll. It seems the table is a little uneven now. The other two exchange looks and it's obvious that some silent communication is going on.

Dean returns to Sam quite baffled. They pay for their drinks and head back to the Impala, empty- handed. 

They sense trouble as they see a bunch of guys approaching. _Shit._ They split and some are surrounding Sam, the others Dean. No words are said, but suddenly, Dean gets punched in the face, then they twist his arm painfully. At the same time, they got a good grip on Sam.  
 _”We don't like strangers coming to town and ripping hard-earned money from our good folks.”_  
 _”We got that. We're leaving, okay?”_ Dean tries to reason with them.   
_”Good thinking, but your partner has such a sweet, pretty face and I need to make sure you learned your lesson...”_


	2. Access denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"We always bounce back after bad things happen and I just need a little longer this time...”_

Sam watches Dean receiving another nasty twist on his arm, then being knocked out cold and thrown into the car, while they drag him away. Some people are watching but no one intervenes as they push some cloth inside his mouth to keep him quiet. _”Shh... we got something special for a needy whore like you.”_ Sam fights a little harder to free himself, but only receives a punch in the guts. 

Not too far from the bar, they carry him inside a house, downstairs. The guys around him have no problem manhandling him, undressing him completely, groping and poking him everywhere. Then he spots the tiny, black hammock and suddenly he's aware where this is going. Sam panics, trying to punch and kick, but they easily lift him up, placing him with his back down onto said hammock. His hands are tied behind his head and somehow connected to a rope at the wall behind him. His legs are spread wide and secured above him. 

Sam is close to crying now and the guys mock him, licking his face, tenderly stroking the inside of his thighs. More men are entering, all with lusting eyes while rubbing their crotches. Sam prays to Dean that he finds him, even though they'd be outnumbered. 

_”Okay, guys. Listen up! Let's fill this pretty ass. He's a whore, so he probably enjoys this more than he shows. Don't forget to leave a dash on his chest. Maybe tonight's number will be a personal record? Alright, enjoy this!”_ There's a loud cheer and the first man stands in front of Sam, opening his fly. With a big blob of lube from the dispenser, he slicks his solid dick up.  
 _”Okay, pretty boy. Let's get you a good time...”_

Instantly, the man pushes in and Sam cries out loud in return, but it's still muffled due to the cloth. It's a rough, sudden stretch from this grown man's swollen cock. He doesn't hesitate either. Immediately, he smashes their hips together, penetrating deep and Sam has no other choice but to let it happen. Pulling on his restrains just ends up in ripping his skin. 

The man groans, eyes closed. Sam's body swings back and forth on the hammock, easily intensifying the impact of each thrust. Guy number one genuinely enjoying his turn as he adds a little more force into his motions. _”Okay pretty boy, get ready for load number one.”_ Another deep groan, a little twitch in his body as he empties himself Sam's ass.

_”Done.”_ he says as he paints a first dash on Sam's chest, then makes room for guy number two, who has his dick slicked up already. It only takes a few seconds before he's in. _Still a little tight, whore. But trust me, you'll be soft and wet when we're done.”_

* * *

The moment Dean wakes up, his eyes immediately search for Sam. _”Sam...?! Sammy...?!”_ He remembers the guys and suddenly a sharp pain from his right arm shoots through his body. _”Fuck...”_ He gets out of the car and looks around. The bar is closed. All the bars around him are closed and there's not a single soul in sight.   
_”SAM...?!”_ He shouts, but no answer. 

He has no where to go, no clue or whatsoever. So he stays back. Hoping they just try to scare them and not doing actual harm to his little brother right now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam lost count. His whole body is one burning pain, blood runs down from his wrists and ankles where he's been tied. The chaffing from his hole is close to unbearable, despite the amount of lube and cum dripping from his abused entrance. Everyone keeps staring, hollering humiliating phrases while getting ready for their turn.   
_”So kind to let us fuck you, pretty whore.”_  
 _”Come on, you like being fucked like this. You body doesn't lie.”_  
The men with the smaller dicks feel like a little break, but some have huge members that widen his insides relentlessly. The guy currently thrashing his hole is one of them. His tip is penetrating so deep, Sam thinks he feels him poking his stomach. 

_”Gosh. You got one soft boy cunt.”_ The man keeps rocking. _”You take me so easily, not everyone can do that... Such a good boy.”_ He mocks him, despite the pain written in his face. Sam was shaking his head when it was his turn but that didn't stop him.  
 _”I'm famous for my big one. Everyone wants a good fuck from me, so be grateful.”_

That guy keeps moaning, expressing the joy he feels. _”Oh yes”_ and _”Such a tight, wet pussy.”_  
After cumming, he pulls his thick cock out and Sam can feel himself gaping, can feel fluids dripping out of him. Another dash added on his chest.

He's too exhausted to cry by now. Just lays there quiet, sometimes twitching from pain. Lifting his head, there are not many men left. But they all look like they are not going to skip their turn. Before he can count, the next one block his few. 

_”How are you, pretty boy?”_ One of the last men opens his jeans. _”You literally looked fucked. I suppose you don't mind a little more.”_ Sam's not reacting. He's not willing to play their fucked up power plays. _”Yeah, I thought so.”_ Another cock inside his body. _”You are really one needy whore. Taking us all so nicely. If you could see yourself...”_

* * *

Sam's not listening. Pain is the only thing he perceives by now. His mind is disconnected from his body, waiting for the torture to be over.

* * *

Dean has been walking up and down the parking lot. Trying to find a sign. But there's absolutely nothing. His guts tells him to wait near the Impala in case Sam returns. He's cursing himself. Of course a city like this has a gang. Of course there was something off and he didn't realise it. 

He wonders if he should call their dad, but he has no idea what to say. _FUCK_ He yells into the night.

* * *

_”Finally...”_ The last one breathes, spilling his load over everyone else's. _”Wasn't sure how much longer I could hold it, but I really wanted to fuck you, since you're a literal cream pie.”_

Suddenly, his hole is empty and his left leg dropped to the floor. _”You got one amazing boy pussy.”_ Sam isn't even sure who's talking, but someone pulls him up to his feet. Instantly, some thick fluid runs down on the inside of his thighs. _”Dripping whore...”_ The voice laughs as they direct Sam upstairs again and into the cold night. The cloth is pulled out of his mouth and his clothes are pushed into his hands. Too tired to struggle as someone picks him up.

* * *

The first lights of dawn appear on the horizon and Dean yells out loud in frustration as he spots three men approaching.

Dean knows. He immediately knows that one guy carries Sam. _Is he unconscious? What have they done?_ But they stop in a few yards distance. They let Sam down and he walks with wobbly legs, one guys accompanies him.   
Realising that Sam's naked makes him furious, but he keeps it to himself. No more risks.  
 _”Your pretty whore gained some cash.”_ He hands over a bundle of notes to Dean. _”See the lines on his pretty chest? Your boy satisfied 26 men tonight. Each and everyone of them were kind enough to leave a tip. Be careful, he might be a little 'drippy'.”_ The man laughs and turns his back, knowing Dean won't dare to attack him. 

His eyes land at his exhausted little brother, who's eyes seem empty. In both hands, he holds his neatly folded clothes.   
_”Sammy? Sammy?!”_ Dean throws the notes to the front seat and gets a blanket from the trunk, wrapping it around him. Then he opens the door to the back seat and directs Sam there.  
 _”First, we get away from here, okay, Sammy. And then I'll take care of you, you hear me? It's going to be okay.”_ Dean grits his teeth as he ignites the engine. The pain in his arm feels sharp. _”A sprain.”_ he assumes. Somehow, he shifts the gear into drive. Sam quietly lies himself down.

###### ✩°｡⋆⸜

Dean hardly dares to stop, keeps driving until it's noon, until he's too exhausted, until there's a decent motel by the road. It's too early to check in but, thanks to a generous tip, Dean gets a key. Sam hasn't moved much on the back seat. 

Inside, Dean accompanies Sam to the shower, waiting for it to gain a proper temperature. His arm still hurts like a bitch. Eventually, the water feels perfectly hot.

_”Okay, Sammy. Let's clean you up.”_  
 _”It's my fault.”_ The first words he says in hours.  
 _”What...? What the hell are you talking about?”_  
 _”It's my fault, last night. You warned me. Should have listened.”_  
 _”You fucking kidding me, right? We both know these were sick bastards and they had no right at all to do this. Don't you dare telling yourself that this is on you.”_  
Sam kind of knows, but still... Arguing won't help, so he drops the blanket to step under the shower stream.   
Dean watches him, spotting the dashes on his chest, the bruises on his wrist. But what twists his stomach most is the smeared mess on the inside of this thighs. He wants to punch the wall, which reminds him to treat his arm. _This is just too fucked up_ Dean curses to himself, leaving the room to find some ice. 

Some time later, they try to sleep. Physically, both of them are pretty exhausted but their minds are buzzing. After a while, Dean gets up to get something to eat. Coming back in, his little brother is still in bed, eyes open, staring into nothing.   
Dean gets everything out of the bag and places it on the table. After several invitation from Dean - _Please, Sammy, you got to eat. For me, please..._ \- Sam gets up to join him, but he seems to be completely lifeless: minimalistic motions, no communication. 

Later, they are back in bed again, watching TV to drown the silence until Dean's annoyed by the nonsense on the screen. He tries to sleep again when Sam starts talking to him.  
 _”Dean...”_  
 _”Yeah, Sammy...?”_   
_”I need you to fuck me.”_  
 _”What?! You're not serious, are you?”_  
 _”I need you to mark me again, need your cum inside me...”_  
 _”Sam, no! You are hurt! And you're not thinking straight! You need to recover first. These men...”_  
 _”You think I'm tainted...”_  
 _”What the hell are you talking about!?”_  
 _”All these men... they've been inside me. I'm a filthy whore, Dean. It's okay if you don't want me anymore...”_ Sam's voice breaks.  
 _”Sam, I need you to listen: I still want you! No one can change that. But you just got abused by those sick sons of bitches and at first, I need you to be okay again. I'm not going to do anything to you that hurts you, you hear me?”_  
Sam just sobs. Dean wraps his good arm tight around him, pulling him close.   
_”It's okay, Sammy. I'll be with you. Nothing can change that. I promise you.”_

###### Baby's got a secret II

Slowly, Sam stepped back to life. Since Dean needed to rest his arm, Sam took over several things: It was his turn to drive he Impala and he quite enjoyed it. Sam even successfully won some money playing pool. All these little tasks, small moments of being the caring brother for once, apparently helped him coming back to life a little faster, pulling him out of the dark hole of his mind.

Dean needs his help and there's no way Sam lets him down.  
 _”You doing okay?”_ Dean asked at one point.  
 _”Yeah, I think so... Just... stay with me, okay?”_  
 _”Sure.”_

_Stay with me_ in this case means, 'come along when I go to the restroom' and 'let's go out and grab dinner together'. Sam becomes nervous when they are separated. When his little brother got out of the Impala to refill it, Dean stayed inside. But he can see how Sam got tense, constantly checking his surroundings. 

John was going to meet them, but when Dean told him about his sprain, he changed his mind. _”Let me know when you're good to go again.”_   
Dean sighs. He's not worried about himself.

But Sam's one, stubborn boy. He hated being scared. He hated being intimidated. One morning, he was fed up with it, so he left a note and went jogging and came back with pancakes. He got far too many and with a weird variety of toppings, but he got them on his own. 

At first, Dean was pretty happy about Sam's sudden progress, but then he saw the huge knife Sam has stashed in his jeans. It is not all well yet.

In the evening, the younger one takes a shower. Cleaning his cock, he wonders how it would feel to finger himself after such a long time. Touching and stroking his cock feels amazing, but when one finger touched his hole, something dark washes through him. Faces and voices appear on his inner eye. 

Adding to this is Dean's concern that he _might have caught something_ and should get checked by a doctor. He breaks down and cries quietly until Dean knocks on the door.   
_”Hey, you alright?”_  
 _”Yeah, sure.”_ He answers with a neutral voice.  
He rinses the soap of his body and steps out of the shower.

Two days later, Dean finds a doctor who wouldn't ask too many questions.   
_”Sammy, please. Just to be sure.”_ Sam doesn't look at him. With the smallest motion, he shows Dean that he'll do it. His little brother never appeared so broken. 

At least those sick bastards were clean.

* * *

Another message from John a week later. Coordinates for a motel where they're supposed to meet. Since it's only a day drive from their current location, they arrive early. John still needs another twelve hours, taking a little detour for information.

They settle into a room. Dean unpacks his shower gel and tooth brush.  
 _”You think you can handle to stay behind for a few days or even join Dad and me?”_  
 _”Sure I am. I'm good. I mean, I went out a few times on my own buying dinner and stuff.”_  
 _”Yeah, but you never leave without a weapon.”_  
 _”So do you, Dean.”_  
 _”I got a small knife secured at my ankle and not carrying a hidden firearm into a diner!”_ Dean voices his worries that have been building up over the last weeks.  
 _”It's just a pre-caution. I'm not going to hurt anyone...”_ Sam's convinced there's nothing to worry about.   
Dean just looks at him with sad eyes. Sam's pretending to be okay, but he's not. At least, not as much as he'd like to be. 

_”Don't look at me like that... please. I just need some time. We always bounce back after bad things happen and I just need a little longer this time.”_  
The older one shakes his head, looking for an apposite answer.  
 _”I'm fine, Dean.”_   
_”You making progress, I can see that, but still. You are not fine. Yet.”_  
 _”Yeah, and you belittling me helps so much...”_   
_”What do you mean?”_

_”The way you look at me! Like you feel sorry for me, like I'm some poor, kicked puppy. It's not helping!”_  
 _”Now you blame me that I worry about you? What else am I supposed to do but watching out?”_  
 _”Fuck me.”_ His voice is calm and determinant.  
 _”Come again?!”_   
_”I mean it. Fuck me like you used to do. Bent me over or squeeze me into the mattress. Don't hold back.”_  
 _”Sammy, I don't think...”_  
 _”... that's a good idea? I'm not recovered? Fuck, Dean, it's been weeks! My body is 100% okay, I can handle it, for fuck's sake, I want it! I want you to take me hard and make me scream like you did before!”_ Sam's agitated about the whole situation and so very unhappy with himself.  
 _”Sam...”_ Dean puts a hand on his shoulder.  
 _”I want us to be okay, Dean. I want to feel you inside me, taking care of me. Don't let these bastards take it away from us. Don't be scared to touch me...”_ Sam adds with a quiet voice and glistening eyes.

_”Hey, look at me.”_ Dean places a finger under his brother's chin to lift it gently.  
 _”I want it, too, Sammy. I'm just so fucking terrified I might...”_ A pained expression crosses his face before he continues: _”But if you want it, then lets do it. But slowly and with care, okay?”_

Sam nods before Dean directs them to his bed. Quietly they undress and slip under the covers after Dean puts their bottle of lube on the night stand. _”Come here, I need you close.”_ Dean wraps his arms around Sam, feeling their naked bodies connect, feeling the warmth radiated by the other. Just laying like that is something they didn't dare in the last weeks. 

Dean's spooning Sam, his nose brushing through his brother's hair, his arms clinging onto his chest before one hand starts to wander, gently stroking his nipples, listening as Sam takes a deep breath in.  
 _”We'll do it very slowly, okay, no rush. If anything feels...”_  
 _”Shh, no, don't say something like that.”_  
 _”Okay.”_ Dean searches for signs of discomfort, touching his half-hard dick, stroking it while pressing his own on Sam's rim. To encourage the older one, Sam puts his own hand above Dean's. Their bodies move in a steady rhythm. Small motion to let the arousal grow, to create a sensual atmosphere of mutual physical need. 

Sam's eyes are closed, he's taking it all in. Listens intensely as Dean pulls his hand away, hears the cap of the lube's bottle open, the awkward noise of a blob squeezed out because it's half-empty. Soon, a cold, wet finger tip rubs his furled hole, drawing circles.  
 _”Please, Dean, I need you...”_ he whispers.

His index slips in easily, moves carefully back and forth, in and out a few times before he adds a second one. Dean can feel how nervous he is. Probably even more than ever, like Sam's made of china and he's terrified he breaks him. But again, he enters with ease, the tight muscle of his brother's hole is hugging them gently. His pelvis rocks back, taking them in. 

They stay like this for a while. A part of Sam wants to scream, wants a third, maybe a fourth finger, wants Dean's cock doing the rest like it usually does but another part of him is grateful for this pace. He has no idea how he'd actually react if they had gone from undressing to fucking in five seconds. 

_”Dean...?”_  
 _”Yeah?”_   
_”You can add another one.”_

Adding another drop of lube first, he places the fingers at his wet entrance.   
_”Please, Dean... I need this...”_  
A light, whispered moan as those three fingers open and entering him. Every motion performed with utmost care. A stark contrast to the burning arousal inside them. Dean starts to kiss Sam's neck again. 

Sam's hand wanders behind him, grabbing Dean's cock that keeps poking his buttocks. Fingertips playing with pre-cum, smearing it, stroking the slit to gain more.   
_”Dee... please...”_  
 _”I'm scared, Sammy...”_  
 _”You can't hurt me. Not you.”_

The fingers disappear and Sam feels his hole clutching on emptiness. It's audible how Dean squeezes the bottle for more lube. A big blob this time. He can hear Dean's shuddered breath as he applies to cold fluid onto his dick. A nervous silence as he lines up.  
 _”Fuck me, Dee... need to feel you...”_

With the cock's head breaching his entrance slowly, Sam takes a deep breath in. It's a genuinely palpable stretch after such a long time, a little painful but the joy of it happening drowns it immediately. With timid thrusts, he's inching forward, pushing through the hot, velvet mass of his insides, keeps thrusting in the very same rhythm when his pelvis connects with his brother's ass.

_”So good...”_ Sam moans, giving audible feedback as he feels full and complete, widened and claimed in the most gentle way. Rocking together, hot and united, realising just how badly those moments were missing. These gruesome bastards did not only ripped off Sam's autonomy of his body for hours, but they broke their intimate connection, leaving Sam traumatized and Dean unable to cope. 

Finally, the older one dares to enjoy the moment as well, stepping passed the fear of hurting him while his throbbing cock stimulates itself and Sam with repetitive motions. With more lube on his fingers, he starts to stroke Sam's leaking dick as well, encouraging him to thrust his own hips, fucking into his fist while moaning. With needy sounds, Sam begs for a tighter grip around his solid member, demands to be penetrated deeper and faster. 

_”Dee... plea... please...”_   
_”Got you, Sammy. Feel you... and fuck, you feel so good... my sweet, pretty Sammy.”_   
_”Close... so, close...”_   
_”Yeah, baby. On my hand... going to fuck you through it... milk you...”_

Before Dean can continue his teasing speech, he feels Sam's cock twitch, spilling his hot, thick fluid over his brother's fingers who keeps stroking and smearing, forcing more cum out of him before he reaches his own high. He buries his dick completely inside, shooting every drop as deep as possible into him, finally marking him as his own again. 

Heavy breathing fills the room. Dean snuggles a little closer to Sam again.  
 _”Thank you.”_ Sam whispers, grateful for his brother's care. Dean answers with a little kiss on his neck.

After a peaceful nap, Dean's too annoyed about the dried cum on his hand and the left-over lube on his body, so he gets up to have a shower. Sam's still in bed as he hears a car parking in front of their room. 

_”Fuck”_ Sam curses, knowing that this must be John. Quickly dressing in some boxer and a shirt, he sorts a few things in the room, hides the lube in his duffel and covers the messy bed with some stuff.

John uses their regular secret code to knock on the door and Sam remembers that their Dad doesn't have a key yet. Another look at the bed to see if there's anything suspicious before he opens the door. John looks tired.  
 _”You boys doing okay?”_  
 _”Yeah, we arrived not too long ago.”_   
_”Where's Dean?”_  
 _”Having a shower.”_  
 _”Did you eat anything yet?”_  
 _”No, sir.”_  
 _”Okay, then let's meet at the diner up the road. I'm starving.”_  
 _”Yeah, sure. I'll let Dean know.”_

With a nod, John turned his back, walking towards the road. Closing the door, Sam sighs with relieve. _That was close..._  
Dean pops out of the bathroom door. _”Was that Dad?”_   
Sam nods. _”He wants to meet us at the diner._  
 _”Did he see anything?”_  
 _”Don't think so.”_  
Dean nods. _”Okay, you get a shower, I'll clean the room quickly.”_

They look at each other for a moment, well aware that they just ditched a bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> Love you! ♥


End file.
